


Dirrty

by deathmarkedlove_archivist



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-29
Updated: 2007-01-29
Packaged: 2019-01-31 23:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12692562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathmarkedlove_archivist/pseuds/deathmarkedlove_archivist
Summary: Buffy finally decides it's time to let the Scoobies know about her and Spike. Instead of telling them, however, she decides to show them. PG





	Dirrty

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Hils, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Death-Marked Love](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Death-Marked_Love). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [the Death-Marked Love collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/deathmarkedlove/profile).
> 
> Rating: PG
> 
> Summery: Buffy finally decides it's time to let the Scoobies know about her and Spike. Instead of telling them, however, she decides to show them.

Spike was so close to throwing something at her head. They’d been arguing for over half-an hour now in the cemetery. Why couldn’t she see that they had to do this?

“I’m not telling them, Spike!” Buffy said, exasperated.

“Why not?!”

She groaned and clenched her fists before saying, “Because this whole thing is dirty and wrong!”

“You don’t seem to have a problem with it,” Spike snapped.

Buffy shook her head. “Nice try, Spike. Doesn’t work on me, though. I’m not telling them.”

Spike swore, then turned and began walking away. “Where are you going?” Buffy called, frowning.

“To get drunk,” he spat, sounding disgusted.

Buffy glared at him, before she turned and stormed off in the opposite direction.

 

< \--- >

 

Buffy sat down on the sofa, rubbing her temple. Why couldn’t things ever work out nicely between the two of them? And why couldn’t he understand that she couldn’t tell them? Well, all right, she’d told Tara, but Tara was a different matter. Tara understood.

 _Okay, let’s think from a different point of view. Maybe even Spike’s. Okay, I’m Spike. The Big Bad. I have killer blue eyes, a gentle smile, sexy body…_ Buffy smiled at the thought, then frowned, quickly shaking her head. _Stay on track! All right. I’m Spike, and I love Buffy. I want her to admit that she loves me._ Buffy leaned back into the sofa. “Now what?” she asked softly to no one in particular. Maybe she should ask Tara about this mess.

Now there was something interesting. Why had she told Tara in the first place? Tara could’ve easily judged her, mocked her, anything. Yet she hadn’t. She had comforted her, given her advice…who was to say the other Scoobies wouldn’t do the same?

Buffy blinked, surprised. Where had THAT come from? Oh well; as long as she was on the train of thought, she might as well ride it into the station.

“Would they understand?” she asked the empty room again. Some friends if they didn’t. She went to make herself some tea, the ideas rolling around in her head.

As she dunked the tea pouch into the water, she thought some more. She had told Spike that the whole thing they had was wrong. But he’d had a valid point: she herself didn’t seem to mind that. _Okay me_ , she thought, _here’s the question: why don’t I mind the ‘wrongness’?_

Her mind drifted to the months that had led to this. Him holding her hands, trying to comfort her after she’d been brought back. Sitting on the back porch steps with her, chatting about nothing in particular. The first kiss. The second kiss. The explosive evening that brought down the house, literally. The laughing. The smiles he brought to her face. How happy he made her.

She looked up at the clock, and was surprised to see that she’d been contemplating everything for almost an hour. She quickly grabbed her jacket and hurried out. She had a vampire to find.

 

< \--- >

 

The Bronze was dark and smoky when she entered. Nothing new there. She caught sight of the Scoobies at their usual table, laughing and chatting with one another.

In a dark booth behind them sat Spike, nursing a drink. He didn’t look drunk to Buffy; more melancholy and dejected in her opinion.

Willow turned and spotted Buffy. “Hey!” she called, smiling. “Come join us!” She turned to Tara, and smiled even more. The two were getting along better now, and Tara had admitted to considering giving them a chance again.

Spike looked over to where Willow had called and frowned slightly. What was she doing here? He looked down into his drink, trying not to let the pain show.

Buffy smiled back at Willow and came over to their table. “What’s up with Spike?” Xander asked. “He came in awhile ago, and he’s been sitting there, brooding with his drink.”

Buffy set her purse and jacket down on an empty chair at their table, and flashed them her best smile. “I’ll find out,” she said, heading for Spike. The Scoobies exchanged bewildered glances, before turning to watch Buffy.

Spike didn’t look up until she was right over him. “Somethin’ you want, Slayer?” he asked wearily.

Buffy bit her lip. She didn’t exactly know what to do next. That is, until the resident DJ said he’d be playing a ‘dirrty’ song next, and thanks to the girl who had requested Christina Aguilera.

Buffy looked back at the stage, an idea forming in her head. Her lips curled into a smirk as she turned back to Spike, her confidence growing again. “Wanna dance?” she asked.

The effect was immediate. Spike’s eyes widened as she grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet. She led him towards the dance floor to intermingle with other couples, the intro starting up.

 

_“Dirrty (dirrty)_

_Filthy (filthy)_

_Nasty…_

_Yeah…_

_Too dirrty to clean my act up_

_If you ain’t dirrty,_

_You ain’t here to par-tay! Woo!”_

  
Spike was still staring at her like she’d lost her mind. He decided to voice his opinions. “What’re you doin’?” he hissed.

 

_“Ladies, move_

_Gentlemen, move_

_Somebody ring the alarm, a fire in the room…_

_Ring the alarm…”_

 

Buffy merely smiled at him. “What I want.”

“They’ll find out!” he said, looking bewildered.

“And?”

His jaw dropped slightly as he turned to look at the Scoobies, who were staring, shocked. Buffy pulled his gaze back to her with finger under his chin. “Dance with me?” she asked, raising her eyebrows questioningly.

Spike was ready this time. He smirked as they began to dance.

 

_“Uh, lemme loose…_

_Ooh, I’m overdue,_

_Gimme some room, comin’ through,_

_Paid my dues, in the mood,_

_Me and my girls gonna shake the room…_

 

_DJ spinnin’, show your hands,_

_Let’s get dirrty, that’s my jam,_

_I need that, to get me off,_

_Sweatin’ ‘till my clothes come off…”_

 

“Not complainin’,” Spike said, earning a grin from Buffy. She turned and raised her arms around his head, pulling herself in closer. Oh, the Scoobies would make her pay later. She didn’t care.

The touch of his skin sent electrical shocks down her spine. She could get used to this type of dancing…

 

_“Temperature’s up…(Can ya feel it?)_

_‘Bout to erupt_

_Gonna get my girls,_

_Get your boys,_

_Gonna make some noise…”_

 

Spike could sense her temperature rising, as a result of her sweating from her moves. She was incredible. She had actually decided to do this, no matter what her friends thought. He wrapped his arms around her middle, the two of them rocking back and forth in time to the chorus.

 

_“Gonna get, rowdy,_

_Gonna get a little un-ruly,_

_Get it fired up in a, hurry,_

_Wanna get dirrty_

_It’s about time that I came to start the, party,_

_Sweat drippin’ over my, body,_

_Dancin’ gettin’ just a little, naughty,_

_Wanna get dirrty_

_It’s about time for my arrival…”_

 

“Just a _little_ naughty?!” Xander sputtered. “MAJOR! Does she realize what she’s doing?!”

Willow nodded, still gaping at the two on the floor.

“I think she’s very aware of it, from the smile on her face,” Anya commented.

Xander began to bang his head against the table, not able to watch them anymore.

Tara said nothing, but continued to watch the couple, smiling slightly. She was happy for Buffy.

 

_“Tight hip-huggers, low for show,_

_shake a little somethin’, on the floor,_

_I need that, to get me off,_

_Sweatin’ ‘till my clothes come off…_

 

_Let’s get open cause a commotion,_

_Still goin’ eight in the mornin’,_

_There’s no stoppin’ we keep it poppin’,_

_Hard rockin’ everyone’s talkin’…_

 

_Give all you got…(Give it to me)_

_Just hit the spot,_

_Gonna get my girls,_

_Get your boys,_

_Gonna make some noise…”_

 

The second time the line ‘I need that…’ had rolled around, Buffy had turned around, and had altered the next line slightly by mouthing ‘your clothes’ instead of ‘my clothes’. Spike’s grin broadened. Her this close was making his mouth dry. Her heartbeat had sped up as well, so he knew he wasn’t the only one affected.

Yet…she wasn’t backing down. She wasn’t leaving him on the floor. The two of them were really dancing at the Bronze with the Scoobies watching.

She moved closer as the chorus let out the line, ‘just a little, naughty’ and Spike realized that if they were any closer, they’d be sharing skin. Their bodies shifted back and forth in perfect time to the music and each other, their hips touching ever so slightly each time.

“Likin’ this?” he asked.

She ran her hands up into his hair and grinned. “ _Loving_ this,” she whispered.

 

_“Here it comes, it’s the one you’ve been waitin’ on,_

_Get up, get it rough, yeah that’s what’s up,_

_Givin’ just whatcha love, to the maximum,_

_Uh-oh…here we go…_

 

_What to do, when the music starts to drop,_

_That’s when we take it to the parkin’ lot,_

_And I betcha somebody's gonna call the cops,_

_Uh-oh…here we go…_

_Ooooooh…”_

 

A male began to rap in the song, and Spike watched as Buffy pulled away, running her hands through hair, giving her a very mussed look. Her cheeks were flushed, her eyes were sparkling, and the way she was licking her lips, staring at him, and rocking her hips back and forth…he couldn’t take it anymore.

He grasped the back of her head with his right hand, wrapped his left arm around her lower back, and pulled her in for a crushing, passionate kiss as the singer sang out the chorus.

 

_“Gonna get, rowdy, (Rowdy! Rowdy…)_

_Gonna get a little un-ruly, (…ruly…)_

_Get it fired up in a, hurry, (HURRY!)_

_Wanna get dirrty_

_It’s about time that I came to start the, party,_

_Sweat drippin’ over my, body,_

_Dancin’ gettin’ just a little, naughty,_

_Wanna get dirrty_

_It’s about time for my arrival…”_

 

Buffy pulled away slightly, gasping for breath, her lips sore. “That’s what you get when you wanna play ‘dirrty’, luv,” he teased.

“Don’t mind,” she said, the chorus repeating again. She took his hand and pulled him towards the Scoobies. Now came the real test.

As she had expected, dead silence reigned at the table. “Did you enjoy yourself?” Anya finally asked.

Buffy nodded, wrapping her arm around Spike’s. “Tons,” she said, smiling.

Spike grinned and kissed the top of her head. “I agree. Most fun I’ve had in ages.”

Xander finally snapped out of his shocked state. “What were you doing?! I mean….with him!…” He leaned back, defeated. “Guys? Help?” he asked weakly.

Tara raised her hand. “I-I knew, already. Buffy t-told me.”

Spike’s eyes widened, as he turned to look at Buffy, surprised. “Didn’t know you’d told anyone,” he said softly.

Buffy nodded. “I told Tara, who in turn promised not to tell anyone until I did. Thanks,” she said to Tara, who merely smiled.

“Oh, I knew,” Anya said, causing everyone to turn and look at her. “I could practically _see_ the sexual tension between you two.”

Buffy turned three shades of red, and Spike cleared his throat and looked down.

“I’m happy for ya,” Willow said, speaking for the first time since she’d called to Buffy. “I mean, he obviously makes you happy. Though, if you hurt her, Spike, I will turn you into a toad, even if it means me going back to my magicks!”

“That goes for me, too,” Xander said quietly, his eyes on his bottle in front of him.

Now it was Buffy’s turn to look surprised. “You mean…?”

Xander sighed and looked up. “Approve? Not really, no, but Spike’s a good enough guy that’s proved himself over the summer. You two looked nice out there, and he’s waaaay better than Angel.”

Spike grinned. “Should hope so.”

Xander chuckled briefly. “You two get my vote. That means when Giles shows up and tries to stake Spike, I’ll be between Spike and the sharp end of a stick.” Spike smiled, and nodded his thanks.

“You’re welcome. Though, Spike, if you hurt her…” Xander said, his gaze narrowing. “I may not be the strongest Scooby, but I’m not fun when I go Rambo.” He held his hand out in front of him.

After a few moments, Spike took his offered hand, and the two shook.

“You only have two people left to tell,” Willow said, noticing Buffy’s evident relief.

Buffy snorted. “Knowing Dawn, she’ll be overjoyed.”

“And Giles?” Tara asked.

Buffy sighed. “I’ll deal.” Spike squeezed her hand for reassurance.

“Besides, if I have to, I can always fight dirty,” she said, grinning.

 

THE END


End file.
